


Draconomicon

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [37]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter, nor do I profit from it.My normal ‘Harry gets something awesome’ cliche type of story, with lots of other cliches as well, probably. This is a take on the ‘Harry is a Dragon’ trope, as well. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Draconomicon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter, nor do I profit from it. 
> 
> My normal ‘Harry gets something awesome’ cliche type of story, with lots of other cliches as well, probably. This is a take on the ‘Harry is a Dragon’ trope, as well. Enjoy if you can.

Six year old Harry Potter sat in the local library, hands on a book that was probably older than the country he was in. There was a high chance, even, that it was older than the pyramids of Giza. However, said young boy did not know that. What he did know, however, was that it was fascinating. It was filled with all kinds of pictures, and words. He had just started to learn to read, and a lot of these words were huge (What did ‘musculature’, mean?), so he didn’t get them at all. However, he knew a Dragon when he saw one, and this book was filled with them! It was a book about Dragons, he was sure of that, seeing as the cover had some on it. Every page, or every other page sometimes, had some kind of picture of a dragon, or something related to a dragon. 

  
  


It was a marvelous book, and he devoured it’s text as much as his young brain could. He kind of wished he could be a dragon, they were so powerful! Yet, as he read more and more, he knew that he never could. Dragons were magical, and uncle Vernon said magic was not real. He had gotten a few swats for that, so he kept it to himself. As he read on, he knew that if magic did exist, and he could be something dragon-like, he would be a kobold. It made him giggle softly, and he was grateful for the tall shelves to muffle said laughter. The librarian was a mean old lady, and he didn’t want her kicking him out. 

  
  


He didn’t know what color he’d be, he liked them all, but he knew he’d be some kind of kobold if he could be. It would mean he’d be the servant of a dragon, to be safe and watched over. All he’d have to do is serve a strong, fake beast. He sighed and stroked the book, it’s leather was nice and old, but it was soft with slight ridges. He closed his eyes, wishing the only a six year old could. He did not understand that at his age, accidental magic was possible. He also didn’t understand that such a wish, to be whisked away, to serve something greater than himself was well within the realm of possibility. The book shimmered for a moment, and then, just like that… both child and tome were gone. 

  
~D~

  
  


Harry Potter had vanished off the face of the earth, it seemed, and there was one man who was none too pleased about it. Albus Dumbledore was frantic in his search for the boy, the instruments he had to monitor the child had nearly exploded. The one that monitored his health, thankfully, was still active and puttering away without a care in the world. When the instruments popped and screeched, he was quick to apparate straight to Privet Drive. There he learned the Dursley’s were one the wiser of the boy’s departure, as a matter of fact, they did not care in the slightest when they were told. The blood wards that had been put there? Gone, not a trace to be seen. 

  
  


For months, upon months, he searched for the boy. Months he put his people out there, his contacts on the lookout, both in the muggle and magical worlds. The only solace he had was the instrument that let him know the boy was alive and well. He huffed and sipped some tea, glowering at said instrument, as if doing so hard enough could direct him to the wayward child. 

  
  


~D~

If Dumbledore had thought a little more, he would have searched closer to the castle. Not even a kilometer away the boy rested, in the forbidden forest of all places. He was not in danger, not in the slightest, and he was as happy as could be. It was October, so it was rather cold in Scotland, but that didn’t matter to Harry. Not in the slightest. Why? Well, he was a white kobold. That meant, according to the book, that he was immune to cold of any kind. He had awoken in a cave, and was surprised to see himself not only a magical creature, but one that served a dragon! He had immediately gotten up and started to clean, and work on the cave. Why would he risk disappointing his new master, even if he didn’t know when said master would return. 

  
  


Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Harry ventured out, hunting as it seemed to come as second nature to him, and making his home larger. The denizens of the forest knew better, it seemed, then to attack him. He was small, barely able to fashion and carry a spear of four feet, but he was a kobold. All creatures of the magical world knew what Kobolds were. They were heralds of Dragons, the true dragons that had been gone for centuries. The sight of even one kobold meant there were more, or at the very least a budding dragon. Either way, he was left alone, only occasionally did he run into another creature, and it was to a greeting and a farewell. 

  
  


Harry noticed that as the seasons changed, so did his coloration. Spring gave way to a slight bronze color, and summer to a red/gold coloring. Fall drifted from gold and red to gray and then white again. When it rained heavily he was green, or black, sometimes even blue if it was a nasty storm. As the months went on, Harry also noticed his horns grew, as did his tail. His senses heightened, and while he was still kobold size, he was more and more draconian. He looked it up, and saw that he was not a kobold at all! No, he was considered ‘very young’, in Dragon terms. He had gone past the wyrmling stage, and was now considered age two. 

  
  


His wings had started to grow, and while small, they helped him jump further, and turn quickly when he needed to. Also, on terribly windy days, he could extend them and let himself be picked up a few dozen feet and glide. When he did that, his scales shifted silver or copper, and it seemed to help him stay aloft even longer. More research told him that he was not just one dragon, but all chromatic and metallic in one. He had been a little worried, as usually chromatic were considered bad, but the metallic balanced it out. As he grew older, and could gain greater heights with his wings, he managed to glide over the tree’s. 

  
  


He saw people going in and out of the castle, and was insanely curious, as was part of his nature. He knew the forest like the back of his hand, so getting home wouldn’t be a problem. He got closer to the castle, where he was sure lived a powerful wizard, and peeked around the trees at the edge of his forest. They were children, older than him of course, but children still. Some adults, of course, but they all seemed to be wearing similar clothing. Harry looked down at himself, and noticed that compared to them, he was naked. It wasn’t like he showed any of his… personal bits, but it might seem weird to those humans. 

Being this close, with little of the forest to block his scent, he could tell they were humans. He remembered the scent from when he was just plain old Harry, and it was unmistakable. He scooted around a bit more, to get a better look, when he gasped at the largest thing he had ever seen. Well, living thing at least. The man had to be a giant, or at least half of one, and he was chopping logs that were larger than Harry. He seemed gentle, though, as there were a few of the kids around him. All of them laughing, or smiling along with the large man. Maybe he could get closer? Learn who this… behemoth of a man was. 

  
~D~

  
  


Rubeus Hagrid (Just Hagrid, please), enjoyed being the keeper of the keys and groundskeeper at Hogwarts. It was his favorite thing to do, mostly because having a Dragon was frowned upon of course. The children seemed to love him, and he did not mind having them around. He was always slightly disappointed when they had to go to class, or if they were leaving, but he knew they’d be back, or at least keep in touch if they really wanted to. He was about to take some firewood into the castle, some of the common rooms loved a nice roaring fire, when he heard Fang start to whine. He huffed softly, big as he was, his lovable dog was a coward. 

  
  


“Alright, alright. I’ll go check it out, ya big baby.” Hagrid said, patting his dog’s head before getting up and going to check out what got Fang all riled up. He got closer to the tree line and saw something, before he heard a soft rustling. There was a soft yelp, like that of a small child, before he looked over a few of the to be chopped logs. There, sitting on the floor, looking up at Hagrid with wide, fearful yet excited eyes, was a kobold. Immediately Hagrid’s own eyes widened. A kobold meant there was a Dragon nearby. A honest to Merlin, True Dragon, and it made his heart soar. Then, he noticed the rest of the kobold’s features. It was not a kobold after all, no, it was a very young Dragon, who had not yet mastered the complete transformation to be more humanoid, at least to blend in. 

  
  


“Are you alright there, little Dragon?” Hagrid said, smiling softly, extending his hand to help the small thing up. The dragonling got up on it’s own power, and dusted itself off, before it opened it’s mouth and spoke. 

  
  


“Fine. I be fine.” Harry said, clearing his throat and flicking his tail. “You’re a giant!” He said, smiling widely, getting a gentle chuckle from Hagrid. 

  
  


“No, no. Only half, from me mum.” Hagrid said, and then sat down, so he was less threatening, and closer to the child. “What’s your name, little dragon?” He asked the dragonling, a brass if he was correct by the color of the scales. 

  
  


“Poccro, Mr. Half Giant.” Harry said, using the first name that came to his head from the Draconomicon. It was not that he did not trust the half giant, but he would keep his real name for when he was being sneaky in his human form. 

  
  


“Just Hagrid, please, Poccro.” Hagrid said, beaming widely, making Harry do the same. They spent the rest of the day talking, and Harry learned more English, and a better way of speaking as opposed to the broken way he had been. As the sun went down, and the air got cooler, Harry’s scales changed, and he explained to Hagrid that he shifted depending on the seasons and weather. Hagrid had asked more questions about that, but when he saw Harry yawn, he sent the tyke on his way. Harry would be back, he promised, and Hagrid was over the moon about this. Oh, his life at Hogwarts just got so much better! 

  
  


~D~

More months passed by, and upon a day during yule, when the snow was bitter and biting, Hagrid came into the castle to eat. He sighed as the magic of the great hall divested him of the snow and dampness that came with it. He shook himself anyway, out of habit, and then made his way to the head table. It was the winter of eighty-eight, and most of the students were home, leaving the hall empty save for the few scattered about and the professors. He took off his signature coat, and sat down on the provided chair, greeting everyone and then serving himself. He seemed in an especially good mood, and it was his fellow Half-creature colleague that brought it up. 

“Gracious, Hagrid, you’re positively bubbly!” Prof. Flitwick said, smiling brightly at the larger man. “Find something especially lovely out in the snow?” He asked, chiding softly, he knew the man was just happy this time of year. 

  
  


“Ah, just talking to my favorite beasty of the forest, that's all.” Hagrid said, smiling again, and taking a sip from his over-sized mug. “Poccro just wished me a happy Yule, and gave me a few gems he found in the forest.” He said, and Flitwick raised an eyebrow. Hagrid had mentioned this ‘Poccro’ before, but he never elaborated on what kind of creature it was. 

  
  


“I have been meaning to ask, Hagrid…” Filius started, and Hagrid chuckled softly. 

  
  


“I always forget, yeah.” Hagrid said, before he went on. “Poccro is a kobold.” He said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He turned in alarm when he heard the headmaster choking, and he extended a large hand, and bit of force, to assist him with the dislodging of what he had nearly choked on. 

  
  


“I am sorry, my boy.” Dumbledore said, clearing his throat and taking a drink. “Did you say your friend is a kobold?” He asked, looking surprised, astonished… and just a bit worried. 

“That’s right, Headmaster.” Hagrid said, knowing that if he outed Poccro as a dragonling, he might be brought to harm. Not by the headmaster, but it would get out eventually and others would try and abuse the poor little guy. “Silver kobold, as a matter of fact.” He said, and Dumbledore visibly relaxed. Silver, that was good. Silver Dragons were herald’s of the light, protectors of the innocent. 

  
  


“Ah, well… that is marvelous.” Dumbledore said, and he hummed in thought. Kobolds were servants to True Dragons, and said dragons had power and magic that made even the oldest and most skilled of wizards look like children with toys. “I would very much like to meet this Poccro, perhaps through that meet his master.” He said, smiling, and Hagrid shrugged softly. 

  
  


“I’ll ask, Headmaster, but I don’t know if his master is all too keen on being around humans.” Hagrid said, not about to outright say no, but he would hedge around it. “I’ll talk to Poccro when the blizzard gets better, I can only take so much, you know.” He said, and Dumbledore nodded, already plotting. He was not so arrogant that he thought to be able to out think a dragon, but perhaps he could sway him a bit… for the Greater Good. 

  
~D~

Hagrid spoke to Harry, and they planned that Harry would indeed speak to the headmaster, but in the forest, on his own terms. He sat on a log, about a good thirty meters into the forest, well in his territory, when Hagrid came with the aged Headmaster. He had dropped the wings and more of the greater dragon features, looking very much like a silver kobold. He had his arms crossed, and was looking as if he had much better things to do (he did, those fish were not going to catch themselves). 

  
  


“Ah, and you must be Poccro.” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling softly. “It is good to meet you, my boy.” He said, and he got a hiss from the smaller being. 

  
  


“I am not your boy, Wizard.” Harry said, glowering at the man. “What do you want? I am very busy, doing important things for my master!” He said, his vocabulary spiking with his time around the school, and with the accelerated cognitive growth of his species. 

  
  


“My apologies, I just wished to be polite and kind, that is all.” Dumbledore said, and he got a huff from the kobold before him, before he spoke again. “I wish an audience with your master, so that we may discuss everything that is good and proper for this world.” He said, a bright smile on his face, and Harry huffed. 

  
  


“No.” Harry said simply, making the elder male blink. “Master is far too busy to deal with wizards, no matter how strong they think they are.” He said, getting up off the log. “Mr. Hagrid, I will see you later about the pigs. Master is very interested.” He started walking away, before he stopped and looked at Dumbledore. “If my master wants to talk to you, he will talk to you. Do not ask.” He said, before huffing and walking into the forest, vanishing from sight with the aide of the shadows and a bit of obscuring magic. 

  
  


“I think you offended him, Headmaster.” Hagrid said, and Dumbledore frowned. 

  
  


“It seems as though I have…” Dumbledore said, before turning and going back to the castle. At the very least, the forest was protected by a creature of magnificent power. To top it off, there would never be a threat from said creature, Silvers were notoriously good. Perhaps he would get a visit from the being, only time would tell.   
  
  


  
~D~

  
  


Hogwarts students, at least those second year and up, smiled at the familiar sight as they walked the grounds in the Summer/Fall of eighty-nine. Poccro, the kobold, sat resting on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. He had his eyes closed, and his hands resting on his belly as he enjoyed the afternoon sun, every now and then a branch would come down and caress his cheek, before going back up. The first years were surprised, some scared, but those with siblings knew this creature. They knew, through some professors as well, that he was not just a Silver kobold. He was a metallic one, sifting through various colors depending on his master’s mood. A master whom none had ever seen, though that was not necessarily a bad thing. 

  
  


Harry had heard rumors, from the students and professors (he knew many a passage into the school), of a set of twins that loved to prank and cause playful havoc. He wanted to meet them, and with it being a Saturday afternoon, now was the perfect time. His eyes opened and as he stood up his scales shimmered and switched, to that of copper. He started to walk and the students paused, watching as he approached the greater adolescent population. He waved at some of the older students, who waved back and some even called his name, before he came to a halt in front of a pair of redheaded children. 

  
  


“Ah, look dear brother of mine.” One twin started. 

“Yes, look indeed. A kobold!” The other said. 

“Not just any kobold, though.” The first one said. 

“Of course not, no.” The second replied. 

“But the infamous Poccro!” They finished together, grinning, and sitting to be more eye level with the small being. “What can we, the Weasley twins, do for you?” They asked in unison, and Poccro grinned and flicked his tail. 

“Said twins can open discussions on the way they prank.” Harry started, grinning from ear to ear. “And then they can be taught the  _ proper _ way to do it.” He said, getting a playfully affronted look from the young pranksters. 

  
  


“Blasphemy!”

“Slander!” 

“Denigration!” They finished, and then the first one cleared his throat. “We like thesaurus’.” He said, and then extended his hand. “George Weasley, my uglier twin is Fred.” He said, and Fred huffed and nudged him aside, shaking the hand of Harry first. 

  
  


“What my younger, and clearly un-wiser twin was trying to say, is that I am Fredrick, and he is George.” Fred said, grunting as he was elbowed out of the way to shake Harry’s hand. 

  
  


“A pleasure to meet you two, I am Poccro, we shall have many things to discuss.” Harry said, before the three of them started to talk. Those who saw this shuddered, this did not bode well for anyone… not at all.

  
  


~D~

  
  


Dumbledore had not been pleased, he had wanted to keep the man across from him locked away for many years to come, but he had grown desperate. Sirius Black, recently free from Azkaban, sat across from him. He was all cleaned up, and had taken his mantle as Lord Black of the house of Black. Dumbledore was just glad that Sirius was a member of the light faction, the house of Black was powerful and wealthy. 

  
  


“You _lost_ my godson?” Sirius started, blinking softly. “You left him with Petunia, and her corpulent husband, and now he is gone?” He said, glancing at the instrument that was puttering away. “And you only have that to indicate that he is healthy?” He said, and Dumbledore nodded. 

  
  


“That is correct, Sirius.” Dumbledore said, and he was about to speak when Sirius raised a hand. 

  
  


“And now, you want me to use the magic that binds me as godfather, to find him?” Sirius said, his tone even, gentle almost. At Dumbledore’s nod, he huffed. “Yeah, i’ll find him alright. To make sure he is healthy, and happy.” He said, getting up and stretching. “But him coming here is completely up to him, seeing as you lost him in the first place.” He said, before turning, grumbling lightly as he slammed the door behind him. 

  
  


Dumbledore was fine with the ire of the Lord Black, seeing as once Harry was in these walls, he’d have control over his wayward weapon. This was his domain, and he was master over it, none could change that.

  
~D~

Sirius grumbled as he walked the grounds, not actively looking for his godson, knowing that at least right now he was happy and safe. He felt the bond, it was strong and true, and he would use it to find his godson, eventually. He loved Harry, he would die for him, but… he would not let himself be manipulated by Dumbledore, let his godson be used for a so called ‘greater good’, like the old bastard was spouting. 

  
  


He did not notice, until it was slightly darker around him, that he had wandered into the forest. He cursed and took his wand out, at the ready, but he started back tracking. He paused when he got to the lake’s edge, seeing a green kobold come out of the water, and he paled softly. Green’s were chromatic, and they were less than… the happy go lucky sort. However, Sirius also knew that attacking a kobold so healthy and strong would anger it’s master. He was about to maneuver around the small creature when his bond tugged at him. 

  
  


As his bond tugged at him, Harry’s bond tugged at Sirius, and his eyes snapped up, a roiling green. A quick turn, a sharp leap, and a soft flap of wings had Harry in front of Sirius, sniffing and flicking his tongue softly as his eyes roamed over the well dressed man. All this new information ran through Harry’s head, and after a few silent moments, his features changed. He was, after years of not being so, the human child known as Harry Potter. He looked up at this man, with a megawatt smile and spoke. 

  
  


“Padfoot!” Harry said, before clutching his godfather in his arms. Then, after his mind restarted, Sirius knelt and hugged his godson with a soft, yet unrelenting embrace. The two males shared the hug for what seemed like hours, before Harry tugged back. “Come with me, Padfoot! I will show you my new home.” He said, before he started dragging a stunned Sirius Black behind him. 

  
  


It took all of five minutes, with various creatures around them watching, but soon they were entering a rather well hidden, and well kept cave. As they got deeper into the cave, Sirius noticed it had been dug out, and though some parts were smoothed down, there were plenty of crude claw marks. It seems a large beast had done this, and his brain restarted again, and he paused Harry tugging him. 

  
  


“Whoa, whoa, pup!” Sirius said, and Harry stopped, looking up at him with confusion. “We don’t know what lives in here, it seems pretty big judging by the size of the cave.” He said, and Harry giggled softly. 

  
  


“I live here, Padfoot.” Harry said, tugging his godfather further into the cave, and giving him the grand tour. There were only a few rooms, enough for a dragon of Harry’s size, but it was home. “I only need a little bit of sleep, not like I used to need, so I have plenty of time to dig and make.” He said, smiling at his still rather bewildered godfather. 

  
  


“This is amazing, Harry… are you telling me.” Sirius started, looking down at the boy still holding his hand. “That you are a dragon?” He asked, and Harry nodded before shifting again to red, then gold, and then every other color after the other. He then went back to his human form and hugged his godfather again, reveling in the warmth of the embrace said man returned. 

  
  


Sirius, for all of his confusion, and desire to question he just enjoyed the hug. He had found his godson, and everything could wait. He had nine years to catch up on, almost ten as Harry was nearing his eleventh birthday. 

  
  


~D~   
  


Dumbledore frowned, he frowned so deeply it looked like a scowl. His eyes burned in a soft rage as he looked at the letter to Harry Potter, the invitation to his illustrious school. 

  
  


_ Mr. H. Potter _

  
  


That was it, just his name. The rest was obscured by magic, magic that he could not undo. Not to say that he was losing his power, but this magic had been set up by the founders, and reinforced by a thousand years. He huffed, and then got up and made his way to the room he got the letter from. He handed it to an owl, but knew better than to try and place a tracking charm on it, the castle would not allow such a thing. 

  
  


“Who was that for, Albus?” Minerva asked, and Dumbledore turned with a soft twinkle in his eye, having masked his ire. 

  
  


“For our wayward Mr. Potter, Minerva.” Dumbledore said, and at her gasp he nodded with a smile. “I have no doubt that he will be joining us come September.” He said, though part of him wondered if that would happen. He wondered if Sirius had gotten to him first, and poisoned his mind away from his greater, wiser influence. 

  
  


“He is still happy and safe, right, Albus?” Minerva asked, wanting nothing more than to find the lad and give him a great hug. She had screwed up once, leaving him with those hideous muggles, she did not want to screw up again. 

  
  


“As safe as can be, I can assure you, Minerva. Now, all we must do is wait.” Dumbledore said, before he left the room with a soft hum. When he was alone his scowl returned, and already he was thinking of ways to make sure the boy, his weapon, came to his domain. 

  
  
~D~

  
  
  


As he was considered a prismatic dragon, Harry had a little bit of all the personalities from his species coloration's. Two of them came to mind as he watched his home get expanded. Both pride, and humility. Pride from having his home ‘invaded’, humility in knowing that he was being assisted, as he was young and did not have a set of large, Draconian parents. He watched the goblins, who graciously accepted his godfather’s money, dug out a more intricate cave system stemming from his own start. They also reveled in the idea of assisting a True Dragon, a creature thought lost to the centuries. 

  
  


An elder of theirs came, and asked him an abundance of questions, and he was more than happy to answer. It seemed, though he wanted to share, the ancient text he had found so many years ago, was for a budding or current dragon’s eyes only. So, he answered questions instead, and he was alright with that. He would not find out til later, once the door to his incredibly over sized hoard room was done, that most of the gold from his godfathers payment had been melted down and converted into more draconian coins for him. He had never really had a proper hoard to lay on, but now that he did and he would forever claim it was the most glorious thing to rest on. 

  
  


He was enjoying breakfast with his godfather, in the magically furnished kitchen, when one of the runic windows on the wall opened. In flew an owl, that perched on the chair beside his own, with a letter in its grasp. 

  
  


“Ah, that must be your Hogwarts letter, you’d think they would have come and knocked.” Sirius said, with a chuckle, as Harry reached for it. He patted the bird on the head, and after a sip of water, said bird was off. Harry picked up the letter, and after opening it, slid the top towards Sirius. Said man let out a short bark of a laugh, he understood now. The lines bore obscuring magic, a charm so that those who should not know, would not know. 

  
  


“Standard letter, just like you said, padfoot.” Harry said, looking over it and humming slightly. He had decided he would go, but he would keep his secret as long as he could. At least, until he had some more experience under his belt, and a little more magic. Already his scales were resistant to magic, and physical force, and that translated to his skin when he was in human form. 

  
  


“Yeah, you’d think after a thousand years they’d change it up.” Sirius said, leaning back and sipping his morning tea. “But I guess trying to change magic that they have no records of would be kind of difficult, eh?” He said, and Harry nodded, before standing and stretching. 

  
  


“Why don’t we go now? I wouldn’t mind seeing the Alleys.” Harry said, and Sirius nodded before standing. There was more than just Diagon and Knockturn, but most people strayed away from them, for whatever reason. Though he had only been with his godson for the lesser part of a year, he had learned quickly that the boy was far from your average pre-teen. A quick bout of uncomfortable wizard travel, and they were in Diagon Alley, where the main apparition point was. 

  
  


“Don’t worry about visiting the bank, Harry.” Sirius said, already they had discussed the possibility of being recognized. “It’s all on me, I am responsible for you, so I will be damned if you spend your money on anything but being a kid.” He said, getting a smile and a hug from his godson, before they made their way into the alley proper. 

  
  


Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley were the two more frequented alley's, but the two lesser known ones, Horizon Alley, and Vertical Alley, were close by. Harry commented on the lack of originality with naming the alleys, and Sirius just shrugged it off with a small grin. The two visited the uncommon alleys first, and then went to Diagon seeing as it was the only one with an animal establishment. It was there, where they were finally recognized, unfortunately (In Sirius’ mind), it was by Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Ah, lord Black.” Dumbledore started, and then he looked at Harry, his eyes twinkling merrily. “And Mr. Potter… finally, we meet again.” He said, and Harry blinked a few times, before he waved away what felt like a fly, but was just a mental probe from Dumbledore. The older male was astonished, his mental probe swatted away, before it even reached the boy. That meant he was projecting his shields, meaning he was already well on his way to being a master Occlumens, that was not good. 

  
  


“Can we help you, Dumbledore?” Sirius said, one hand on Harry’s shoulder, the other at his side, ready to get his wand out if needed. “We’re shopping for school supplies.” He said, and Dumbledore seemed to smile wider. 

  
  


“I was just in the Alley myself, nothing more, nothing less.” Dumbledore said, before looking at Harry. “I assume you got your letter then, my boy?” He asked, and blinked at the glower he got in return. Harry was seconds from letting the red out to play, instead he went for the black. 

  
  


“I received the letter, Mr. Dumbledore.” Harry said, tone cool and composed. “However, if you refer to new potential students, without so much as the common courtesy to request permission to use their given name… I might change my mind as to which educational establishment I will attend.” He said, and Dumbledore frowned for a few seconds, before he responded. 

  
  


“My apologies, Mr. Potter, forgive an old man and his memory.” Dumbledore said, and Harry scoffed, speaking before Dumbledore could go on. 

  
  


“Memory and manners are two different things, Mr. Dumbledore, do your best to bolster the first to keep the second in check.” Harry said, before looking at his godfather, who nodded. 

  
  


“We shall be seeing you around, Dumbledore, or perhaps not.” Sirius said, before shrugging and walking off, leaving a silently fuming Dumbledore in their wake. Sirius was a terrible influence for the boy, but unless he showed some form of neglect, or damage, he could do nothing. The worst part was the boy looked healthy, he was strong willed, though far from arrogant. He grumbled and apparated, it was no matter, he’d have Severus break the boy, he was good at that. 

  
~D~

  
  


Quirinus Quirrell scratched his head softly, around the edges of his turban where his master rested. Finally, after two years, he would be back to teaching. He was not looking forward to it, especially not so close to Dumbledore, but he would do his master’s bidding. Especially seeing as the rumors of the old busybody holding the Philosopher’s stone in the school were about, and that was enough to be ordered by his master to return. He glanced at the forest, knowing there would be plenty of unicorns to sustain his master until he could get the stone, and then he would be able to grant his master immortality.

  
  


He was about to look back to the castle, when he spotted something silver along the tree line. He blinked and then placed a spell on his eyes, before gasping. It was loud enough that his master woke, but before he could be put under any kind of pain, he spoke, though in a whisper. 

  
  


“Master… there is a kobold in the forest.” Quirrell said, and Voldemort paused, before speaking slowly. 

“What color, Quirinus?” Voldemort asked, curious. 

  
  


“Silver, My lord.” Quirrell responded, and there was an agitated hiss. 

  
  


“Blasted light Dragons… no doubt here under Dumbledore's orders.” Voldemort said, then he thought for a moment. “Speak with the kobold, no, speak with the large oaf first.” He said, speech slow as he was still just a specter. “I will not jump to conclusions again…” He said, remembering this fall at the hands of a toddler. “And do not use the voice we agreed upon, it is far too bothersome.” He finished with, and his servant nodded, before headed towards Hagrid’s hut. 

  
  


It was not a long trek, and thankfully it was a cooler day in the summer, so he was not bothered by the weather. When he got to the large man, he cleared his throat, making said man turn, and then he smiled. 

  
  


“Welcome back, Quirinus!” Hagrid said, minding his strength as he patted the man on the shoulder. Said man was surprised, usually his knees buckled, but he said nothing. “All ready to start teaching again?” He asked, putting down the wood he had been working on. 

  
“Yes, quite, Hagrid.” Quirrell said, remembering how the larger male preferred his surname being used. “I was wondering… something I noticed when approaching.” He said, glancing to the forest, and to his surprise the larger man chuckled. 

“That’d be Poccro, Quirinus.” Hagrid said, volunteering the information, just as Voldemort knew he would. “Kobold that lives in the forest, prolly has a master here, but he’s never showed up.” He said, before leaning down and whispering. “His master doesn’t like the headmaster, and Poccro doesn’t either.” He said, before pulling back and shrugging. It seemed that Hagrid wasn’t completely Dumbledore’s man anymore, interesting. 

  
  


“Have you seen other kobolds, or just the one?” Quirrell asked, and Hagrid seemed to think for a moment. 

  
  


“Now that you mention it, no, Quirinus.” Hagrid said, before snapping his fingers. “Ah! Poccro is probably chief kobold, only one allowed outside.” He said, nodding, and both Quirrell and Voldemort hummed in thought. That made a lot of sense, especially for a protective silver. 

  
  


“Thank you, Hagrid… if you see him again, could I perhaps express a desire to speak with him?” Quirrell said, already knowing his master would approve. “A silver, even a kobold, would know much about mastering defense against the evil, and blackest of magics. I could perhaps trade notes with him.” He said, and Hagrid shrugged lightly. 

  
  


“I’ll bring it up with him, but it seems he is less and less around. Probably doesn’t want to distract the kids too much, he does that. Considerate little guy that he is.” Hagrid said, smiling brightly, and Quirrell nodded. He thanked the larger male, and then started walking to the castle. 

  
  


“Even as powerful as I am, at least at my full strength, I know better than to test the ire of a Dragon.” Voldemort said, speaking slowly to conserve energy. “Will will gauge this kobold, see just how displeased his master his with Dumbledore… and perhaps we shall use that, but not him, to our advantage…” He said, finishing with a trailing to his thoughts. He would rest, think more on it… yes. 

  
~D~

  
  


Harry hummed as he looked inside of the great hall, the only place he had not been inside of, well that and the kitchens. Every other room in the castle, at least most of them, he had been in. He had moved around silently when he did so, or with the aid of some of the house elves in the castle’s protection. A few of them wanted to be his, but he did not accept. It was not out of spite, or cruelty, but because he did not feel he was deserving of them… just yet. He had not taken the train, what was the point, he lived less than a kilometer away. 

  
  


He had heard quite a bit, that he had been missing and everyone had looked for him. There had apparently been search parties, but to no avail. His hair was down to his shoulders, trimmed and cut just right, and his glasses had been gone for years. The lightning bolt shaped scar had also been removed, during one of his shiftings, the first one if he thought about it. There had been a little pain from it when he shifted, but that had lasted all of twenty seconds. 

  
He looked around still, smiling at finally being able to be in here, to learn. He was giddy with excitement, knowing there would be so much to take in. Sirius had warned him to be careful, and mindful of how fast he learned things. Harry understood, especially since he already absorbed all of his textbooks like a sponge. His ears perked when he heard someone talking about the ceiling, about it being in  _ Hogwarts, a History. _ That was one of his favorites, especially with the magic lacing the book, to make the history come alive. He made his way to the voice, and smiled when he saw it was a young girl.

  
  


She had the curliest brown hair he had ever seen, it was almost unruly, and her eyes were a sweet cinnamon. He approached her, and grinned wide. 

  
  


“Hello!” Harry said, and she jumped as she noticed someone had spoken to her. “Were you talking about  _ Hogwarts, a History? _ ” He asked, and at her recognition of the book, he smiled. “That’s my favorite so far, right next to our potions text.” He said, hands behind his back, swaying back and forth ever so gently. 

  
  


“Really?” The girl asked, and at his enthused nod she smiled brightly. In the next instant her hand was out, and he was shaking it just as fast. “Hermione Granger, first witch in my family.” She said, pumping their hands together, before he let go. 

  
  


“Harry.” Harry said, smiling brightly. “First witch that you know of, you might have come after a long line of squibs.” He said, and at her confused look he explained what a squib was. She nodded, and then they started talking about the book, and finding out she was a witch. He was very supportive, and helped her learn about all kinds of things. Well as many things as could be learned in the short time they were waiting to be called to be sorted. 

  
  


“Granger, Hermione.” Prof. McGonagall called out, and with a smile and a mouthed ‘good luck’, she was off. The hat rested on her head, and after a few moments it called out. 

  
  


“RAVENCLAW!” 

The hat was removed from her head, and the Ravens clapped politely, a little more reserved than the rest of the houses. The names went on and on, and Harry kind of zoned out a bit, until he heard the first set of names with the surname that started in ‘P’. 

  
  


“Potter, Harry.” McGonagall called out, and everyone started whispering and muttering. Dumbledore sat straighter, and McGonagall glanced around, with a slightly worried gaze. Harry nipped that quickly, as he strode over to the stool. Hermione’s eyes widened softly, she had been talking to Harry Potter! He waved at her, and then sat on the stool, the hat resting comfortably on his head. 

  
“My, my… it is a pleasure to sort a True Dragon.” The hat said. “My name is Archibald, Mr. Potter, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said, and Harry smiled inwardly, and replied mentally. 

  
  


“The pleasure is mine, Archibald. I hope this won’t be too difficult, I would hate to have the student body waiting on me.” Harry said, getting a chuckle from the hat. 

  
  


“Oh, no worry at all. This all happens at the speed of thought. We could have hours of conversation in minutes.” Archibald said, before humming. “However, you are correct, the train ride was long enough. Do enjoy the company of Ms. Granger, and be patient with her.” He said, before he screamed out into the hall. 

  
  


“RAVENCLAW!” 

  
  


“Have a wonderful rest of your evening, and year, Archibald.” Harry said, after the hat was taken from him. He gave a soft bow and then made his way to his new table, sitting next to Hermione with a Cheshire grin. She huffed but smiled, and the rest of the sorting went on. Dumbledore made a small speech, of four insensible words, and then the food appeared. Harry groaned softly, everything looked and smelled so delicious! He immediately dug in, not bothering to wait another moment. He still kept his manners, however, though he did not notice the children around him staring at him. His intake was incredible, and after what seemed like a seven course meal for a grown man, he was done.

  
  


Others ate while he did, but talking was kept to a minimum. It wasn’t until most around him were done, that questions were asked. From what kind of family they came from, to was he really Harry Potter. That question, along with many other similar ones, came to him. He decided to channel the Brass here, and answered to the best of his ability. Most of the questions came from Hermione, and as the hat had said, he was patient with her. After dessert, and still answering the odd question, the headmaster made a series of announcements that were… odd, to be rather generous about it. 

  
  


The one that caught Harry’s attention was about the third floor corridor, and the silver and bronze in him puffed up in righteous indignation. He was in charge of a school, children, how could he be so careless… and say such a thing? He huffed softly to himself, he would deal with it personally, or tell someone else. Either way, it was time to head to the dorms, and he was eager. He had been inside them before, but just tailing the house elves, not as a student. It was so exciting. 

  
  


The trek to the tower was short, and when they entered (after a quick riddle), Harry sighed and enjoyed the unhurried view. The prefects told them of the dorms, the curfew, and where their head of house's office was, just in case. Harry bid a goodnight to Hermione, and then raced up to where his trunk was waiting. Sirius insisted on getting one with all the security, and high grade stuff a pureblood heir should have. It had two compartments, Harry insisted that would be the maximum! One was for his normal supplies, the other was for a fair bit of his gold, just in case the mattresses were not soft enough for him. 

Though he was not exactly tired, Harry knew it would be best to sleep, so he had more time in the morning to explore. He smiled as he lay back on the bed, and was glad his preparations were for naught. Then again, it could be that he was in his human form, so his body was less picky. Either way, the bed was comfy, and he fell asleep quickly, a smile on his face. 

  
~D~

  
  


It was a week into term when Harry was called to the headmaster’s office, and he wondered just what he was needed for. The headmaster had called him on a Saturday, so he would not be missing any classes or the like. He was not at the head table at lunch, so he could not ask what he was needed for. So, instead, he addressed his head of house. 

  
  


“The headmaster summoned you to his office?” Prof. Flitwick said, and at Harry’s nod he stroked his chin. “Very well, come on then.” He said, before walking with the young man towards the office. “How are you enjoying Hogwarts, Mr. Potter.” He asked, and Harry beamed. 

  
  


“Oh, it’s so marvelous!” Harry said, honestly. “So many places to explore, so many things to learn. I love it all.” He said, smiling brightly. The two then slipped into an easy, and enjoyable conversation about nothing of real consequence, though it wasn’t utter nonsense. 

  
  


“Snickerdoodles.” Flitwick said, making Harry giggle, and getting a chuckle from the man himself. “Yes, the headmaster does enjoy his sweets, both baked and fabricated.” He said, before they went up the staircase. The entered the office, and the headmaster looked up. 

  
  


“Ah, thank you for bringing Mr. Potter, Filius, you may go.” Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. 

  
  


“I see no reason why I should go, Headmaster.” Flitwick said, making Dumbledore blink. “Especially as Severus is here, and has no reason to be.” He said, flicking his wand to create a second chair, before sitting down. Harry took the first chair and wriggled when his head of house shrunk it to better accommodate him. 

  
  


“Very well… if you insist.” Dumbledore said, before turning to Harry. “How are you enjoying school, Mr. Potter?” He said, having corrected himself before he referred to Harry as ‘my boy.’

  
  


“I am enjoying it immensely, headmaster.” Harry said, before frowning. “Have I done something wrong to be called here?” He asked, and Dumbledore shook his head. 

  
  


“Not at all, my boy.” Dumbledore said, getting a glare from the child. “My apologies, old habits.” He said, before pressing on. “Mostly an old man’s curiosity… I am curious about something else as well, Mr. Potter.” He said, and Harry tilted his head, a silent ‘go on.’ from the child. “I was wondering where you were before that day in Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter. We had been searching for you for quite some time.” He said, and Harry hummed before he answered. 

  
  


“I was safe, I was happy, and well cared for.” Harry said, going on before Dumbledore could speak up. “And that is as far as you need to know, sir.” He said, smiling lightly. “You did not care before, so why suddenly care now?” He asked, and Dumbledore looked rather sour for a moment before he spoke again, genial tone. 

  
  


“I just wished to know, that is all.” Dumbledore said, before leaning back. “I am glad you were safe and happy, however. I also wish you the best of luck in your studies. Have a wonderful rest of your day.” He said, and as it was a dismissal, he got up. Harry paused for a moment, before he reached into his robes and took out a rolled up bit of parchment. He came over to Prof. Snape and presented it to him. 

  
  


“The essay on crushed button capped mushrooms, sir.” Harry said, before it was taken from him. 

  
  


“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” Severus drawled, speaking without venom lacing his tone. “Five points to Ravenclaw for your punctuality.” He said, and Harry beamed and thanked him, before he left. 

  
“Before I go, Albus.” Flitwick said, having observed the interaction between the two males. “If you happen to require Mr. Potter again, please notify me, I am his head of house after all.” He said, before he looked at Snape. “Severus.” He nodded to the man, and then left. Severus smirked ever so softly, before he schooled it and looked at the headmaster. 

  
  


“I have never seen a more powerful set of mental shields, stronger than you even mentioned, Albus.” Severus said, before looking moving towards the door. “I will not try again, even pressing a moment has given me a splitting headache.” He said, before leaving with a billow of his robes. Dumbledore cursed and when he was alone slammed his hand on the desk in front of him. 

  
  


~D~

  
  


It was Halloween when Quirinius was pulled to the side by Hagrid, a smile on his face. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, Hagrid?” Quirinus asked, and Hagrid smiled again. 

  
  


“Poccro has agreed to meet with you, today if you like.” Hagrid said, and Quirrell wiped his mouth, nodding. 

  
  


“Perhaps right now?” Quirrell asked, and Hagrid nodded before they both left the great hall. Dumbledore was off at a ministry function, so he was absent for this small event. They made the small trek to the edge of the forest, where Poccro was sitting, eyes closed as he waited for Hagrid to return. 

  
  


“You must be Mr. Poccro.” Quirrell said, once they were in range and said kobold opened his eyes. “A pleasure to meet you, I am most certain.” He said, and the kobold gave him a gentle nod. 

“Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit, Hagrid?” Harry said, using his kobold voice. Hagrid nodded, knowing that no harm would come to the smaller male. Once he was gone, Harry spoke again, his eyes lightly colored. “Did you want to speak to me, Mr. Quirrell, or did the man under your turban want that?” He asked, and Quirrell froze for a moment. 

  
  


“Let me speak to him, Quirinus.” Voldemort said, and Quirrell erected a privacy spell, before he sat backwards on the log, his turban removed. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Poccro. My name is Tom Riddle.” He said, and Harry raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Why did you want to talk to me, Mr. Riddle?” Harry asked, and there was a small smile. 

  
  


“I wished to know about your master, not speak with him, as I am none but a wraith. Who would I need to be in order to demand that of a dragon?” Tom said, and Harry nodded, that was already one notch in his favor. “Tell me of him, if you would.” He said, and Harry smiled before he started talking. The spoke for a few hours, Harry healing Quirrell's body and spirit so that he could continue to let Tom talk. It was at the three hour mark that Tom realized something, before he let out a soft chuckle. 

  
  


“Correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Poccro.” Tom started with a soft, almost playful smirk. “But you are talking of The Platinum One, are you not?” He asked, and Harry grinned with a playful smirk of his own. 

  
  


“You got me, Mr. Riddle.” Harry said, before his tail flicked softly. “I have no master in this forest,  **I** am the master of this forest.” He said, and Tom was very much surprised. “I hope you are appreciative of this, Tom, as you are only the third person to know.” He said, and Tom nodded, and he did feel a sense of pride. 

  
  


“I am honored, Mr. Poccro.” Tom started, before he seemed to contemplate. “I would ask, if you know, of any way for me to be in my own body again. Not through necromancy, or the darker arts.” He said, grimacing. “I have indeed learned my lesson… floating about for ten years as a literal wisp of my former self is… humbling.” He said, and Harry smiled softly. 

  
  


“I read up a lot on certain things, Mr. Riddle.” Harry said, tilting his head softly. “Everyone, and I mean everyone, underestimates house elves.” He said, and Tom looked confused. “Second chances are a good idea, if you truly have earned them, Voldemort.” He said, and Tom understood now. “You have tried your best to teach, and have not been discriminatory. You are facing an uphill battle with the headmaster, yet you strive to assist.” He said, before smiling. “Because of that, I feel I can help you.” He finished, and Tom nodded softly. 

  
  


“You have my thanks, Mr. Poccro. I will do what I can to not abuse this trust, to not abuse your kindness.” Tom said, meaning it sincerely, if he did not Harry would know instantly. “I would like to wait until the year is out, if you do not mind, so that I can have the summer to recuperate.” He said, and Harry nodded with a smile of his own. 

  
  


“Of course, I completely understand, Mr. Riddle.” Harry said, getting up and stretching. “If it would not be rude, I must go. I am rather hungry, and I am curious as to what my first kobold has cooked for me.” He said, wriggling slightly. Tom laughed softly, before the turban was returned. A quick set of farewells and they went their separate ways, leaving Tom with quite a deal to think about. 

  
  


~D~

  
  


Harry looked at the blood red stone in his hand, the weird shape of it making it almost look like a heart. It was not a perfectly cut stone, but still Harry could feel it’s power. He ran his fingers over it with a gentle hum, before he put it away. He smiled at his first kobold-to-be, the house elf Zipsy, before he nodded. With a soft ~pop~, they were gone from the final chamber at the end of a few others, where Dumbledore had set up traps to protect the stone. When he was back home, he thanked Zipsy, and she bowed and left with a smile on her face. He sat in his study, inspecting the stone with a low hum before his copper decided to have a little fun. Yes, he had a very good plan. He got up from the table, and after leaving the stone in his heavily protected hoard room, made his way towards the castle. 

  
  


On his way there he took the form of Poccro, knowing that it was about lunch time, and as it was the weekend most students were there. The doors opened with a gentle nudge from his magic, and everyone paused to stare at him. As he started walking towards the head table, he got many a greeting and a few high fives. He stopped at the table, wearing robes that were gifted to him by his ‘master’, and gave a respectful bow. 

  
  


“I have words from my master, to be given to the headmaster.” Harry said, as always, in his kobold voice in this form. 

  
“Perhaps then, we should proceed to a little privacy?” Dumbledore said, not wanting anything a Silver said to be used against him. It was an honor to get a message from a dragon, and he would not soil that with those around him who were unworthy, especially Tom. Oh, he knew Tom was in the castle, he had known as soon as he crossed the ward line. 

  
  


“No.” Harry said, and Dumbledore frowned for a moment. When he was about to protest, Harry raised a hand and glared. “I either give my message here, or you do not get it at all.” He said, and Dumbledore sighed, nodding. 

  
  


“If you insist, but truly I feel it is a mistake.” Dumbledore said, trying his disappointed tone. Poccro didn’t seem to care. 

  
  


“Good.” Harry said, before he took out a scroll, unfurling it and clearing his throat. “ _To the Wizard who see’s himself the second coming of Merlin._ ” He started. “ _I would first like you let you know that you are indeed nothing like the Departed Merlin Ambrosius, I knew the man, he was a kind soul, and I took his passing with heavy mourning._ ” He went on, reading further down. “ _I would then like to address the fact that you knowingly hid an artifact of great power within the school, and your attempts at traps and hindrances were paltry, at best. The stone will be much better suited atop my mantle, my mate loves it’s color._ ” He said, and there were soft gasps around the hall. Mate? There were  _ two _ dragons in the area? “ _And lastly, to the one known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, My master wishes to grant you an audience. You have three days to reply, and you and you alone my attend. You are to give Poccro, my chief kobold, and dear friend, the reply._ ” Harry then rolled the scroll up. “ _Best regards, D’Monkrxarus, Platinum Knight of Bahamut, the Great Platinum One._ ” He finished, putting the note away.

  
  


“Well… I… see.” Dumbledore said, eloquently so, before clearing his throat and smiling. “Thank you, Mr. Poccro, for delivering this message. I will make sure Tom is notified of the honorable request.” He said, smiling yet again. 

  
  


“My master is aware of who Tom is in this castle, and he is also aware that the message has been received, you have no part in this.” Harry said, before turning and starting to walk out of the hall, not bothering to look back. 

  
  


The doors to the great hall closed, and then whispers and murmurs broke out. Dumbledore rose and stormed out, like a child who had not gotten his way. He checked, and saw that indeed the stone was gone. Worse yet, Tom, the Dark Lord Voldemort, was going to have an audience with the Dragon… probably both of them! That was unfair. Then, a thought struck him. Tom was dark, evil, everything a Silver loathed. He would be eradicated, at least his specter would be. That would give him plenty of time to gather strength, plenty of time to gather forces and to train the boy. Yes, the Greater Good could still be preserved. 

  
  
~D~

  
  


Tom Marvolo Riddle sat up, groaning heavily as he did so. Merlin, did that ritual  _ hurt _ . He shook his head and looked at the body of his previous host, Quirinus Quirrell, a small smile on his face. The man had done so very, very well. He would reward him, greatly. He got off of the bed he had been laying on, and stumbled slowly to the water closet he had been informed of. After refreshing himself, he went to look for something to eat, something that would actually help with his recovery in his new, pristine body. He was met with the sight of a kobold, and Poccro, cooking in the kitchen. 

  
  


“The man of the hour awakens, sit, Tom. Breakfast is almost ready.” Harry said, not bothering to turn from the stove. The elf and he exchanged words in what was clearly Elvish, a language Tom had not had the time to learn, and they shared a soft chuckle. Breakfast was then served, and Tom was surprised at just how hungry he was. Then again, when you have not eaten for ten years, and your body was brand new, that tended to happen. 

  
  


“I must thank you, Mr. Poccro.” Tom said, after his second helping, and a cup of bracing tea. “To have my cognitive functions, and my body in its perfect form, returned to me is very much appreciated.” He said, and got a smile and nod in return. “I am curious, as to what is to be done with the stone now?” He asked, and Harry smiled lightly, sipping his own tea. 

  
  


“I sent it back to Mr. Flamel, Tom. It is his after all.” Harry said, and really, Tom could take no fault in that. “What are you going to do now, for all intents and purposes, you have a clean slate. Nobody knows what happened to Tom Riddle, you can say or do anything.” He shrugged and smiled after his words, and Tom thought for a moment. 

  
  


“The goblins know, as well as Dumbledore… but really, that doesn’t matter.” Tom said, thinking some more. “The goblins won't care, so long as I do not come after them, and I have no reason to, really. My gold is safe in their hands, and I will use it in the betterment of our world.” He finished, and Harry smiled and raised his cup to salute Tom. 

  
  


~D~

  
  


Hermione was sitting alone near the lake, after exams so she could actually relax, when she saw the infamous Poccro walking towards her. He came up to her and gave a low bow, smiling when she got up and gave a gentle curtsy. He straightened up and cleared his throat, before speaking softly. 

  
  


“My master, the great D’Monkrxarus, wishes to speak with you. He extends the offer of an audience. Do you accept?” Harry asked, waiting patiently. 

  
  


“I… really?” Hermione asked, almost speechless. A dragon wanted to speak with her, an honest to god Dragon. “Yes, yes I accept!” She said, almost jumping in place. Harry smiled and took her hand, before leading her into the forest. Though it was the forbidden forest, she was with a kobold of the Dragon of the forest, she would be safe. They walked for about twenty minutes or so, he had to go slowly as she did not have the dexterity in the forest he did. Eventually they got to the cave entrance, and she gasped when they entered. 

  
  


Thanks to the goblins, it was immaculate, and everything was smooth and perfect. The floor looked like it was fine marble, though it was just crafted that way. The wall sconces lit up with torch fire, and as they walked her shoes and his foot-claws lightly echoed in the hallway. They made their way through the halls, and into a large room that was lined with empty shelves. Still, it was clean and Hermione knew what it would be used for. 

  
  


“This is a library.” Hermione said, smiling softly and looking around. Empty shelves only meant they would be filled, probably with books lost to history. 

  
  


“Yes, it will be a library, I haven’t found many books to put into it yet.” Harry said, and when she looked at him she gasped, he had his smaller draconian visage now. Wings, slightly longer tail, and budding horns. “I’m still young, I have hundreds of years to build it.” He said, and she was still sitting there, mouth agape. He snapped his fingers, and she blinked and then bowed her head. 

  
  


“I thank you for this honor, Great D’Monkrxarus!” Hermione said, and he giggled softly, he was still young. 

  
  


“It’s alright, Hermione, I just made up that name. Makes me sound more intimidating that I actually am.” Harry said, and when she looked up it was to the familiar form of Harry Potter. “You’re my best friend, it felt wrong keeping you in the dark, you know?” He asked, and she blinked again, before he snorted softly. “You can’t tell anyone, only my godfather and two other persons knows.” He said, before thinking. “Unless you count Zipsy, but she is bound to me.” He finished, and she blinked again. 

  
  


“You’re… you’re a dragon, Harry?” Hermione asked, and something about this seemed… right. A silver dragon would never lie like this, to take the visage of a close friend out of spite, or perhaps even a joke. It was rude, and disrespectful.

  
  


“Yup! I’ve been one since I was six. I dunno why I was chosen to be one, but I do what I can and enjoy my life.” Harry said, before he had a lap full of excited witch, who went on babbling and asking all kinds of questions. He laughed and talked with her, answering what he could, and all around continuing to the be the friend he had been since they met in the great hall. 

  
  


~D~

  
  


Dumbledore had not even bothered to try and set the blood wards up again, though he did try and put up the Fidelius on whatever house Sirius and Harry would be staying in. Sirius laughed, and when Dumbledore frowned and told of the gravity of the situation, Sirius laughed even harder. He laughed all the way out of the headmaster’s office, barely able to walk he was laughing so hard. 

  
  


Dumbledore didn’t understand, of course, he didn’t know that he and Harry were living within the impressive wards of Hogwarts, and as Harry was a Dragon there were few creatures, and people, stupid enough to mess with him. Even worse, at least in Dumbledore's eyes, was that his DADA teacher, the one he had lined up for the year, refused to be in the same area as a Silver Dragon. He did not say why, but Lockhart was adamant about it, in fact, he was damned near scared. That gave Dumbledore pause, and he did something that was unknowingly one of the better things he had done in the past few decades. He gave an anonymous tip to the DMLE, to investigate Lockhart, and in doing so uncovered quite a great deal of nasty crimes. 

  
  


That, unfortunately, gave him the dilemma of not having a DADA teacher for the year, and then an idea struck him. He could ask the Dragon! Who better, than a paragon of goodness and light, and he was sure such a curse on the position would not even effect him. He started writing a letter, yes, this was a marvelous idea, of that he was certain. 

  
  
~D~

  
  


Harry was walking back towards the forest, when he got to his entrance hall and froze. Looking around in said hall was a tall man, dressed in silver and black. His eyes were clouded and white, signaling that he was indeed blind. He blinked softly when Harry got closer, and gazed in his direction. 

  
  


“Ah, so you must be the Great D’Monkrxarus.” The man said, smiling softly. “I do not recall being so small, or prismatic.” He said, his tone was smooth and silky, and Harry’s eyes widened before he bowed his head. 

  
  


“My apologies, great elder!” Harry said, taking his draconian form. “I saw your name in the Draconomicon, and felt you would not mind, elder.” He said, not glancing up, but feeling relieved with the elder dragon chuckled softly, in amusement. 

  
  


“No apologies needed, young one.” The actual D’Monkrxarus said. “And you may raise your eyes, we are brethren, after all.” He said, and Harry looked up with a slightly nervous smile. “If I am to take my mantle as you have so extended, I must know more about this world. Please, this is your home, do as you wish.” He said, and Harry smiled, brighter now, before he took the elder man’s hand and lead him into the cave he called home. 

  
  


The next several hours was spent talking, after proper introductions of course, with the elder dragon accepting to take his name sake back. He was not angry in any form, he found it amusing, and a bit sly. Harry learned that D’Monkrxarus was half Silver and half Black, but he leaned towards the goodness of his silver. He would not mind teaching students, he was an elder Dragon, he loved teaching youth. He also agreed with the manipulation of the headmaster, as he was a rather arrogant wizard. D’Mon, as he preferred to be called as his whole name was a mouthful, bid a farewell, and then made his way to the castle. 

  
  


“Before I go, my mate will be arriving within the next day. I am sure she would love to dote upon you, darling thing that she is.” D’Mon said, getting a gentle blush from the human formed Harry, before he smirked playfully and left. 

  
  


The trek up to the castle was short, and D’Mon enjoyed the magic brimming across the grounds and the wards. As he was much older than Harry, he could feel the magic permeating the air. It was wholesome, perfect, he loved it. The doors opened for him, and he nodded to the semi-sentient castle, before he was directed to the headmaster’s office through various staircase shifts and portraits. He got to the gargoyle, and it leaped aside before he even asked, and then he was striding into the office as if he owned the place. 

  
  


“Excuse me, Sir, but you are interrupting a rather important meeting.” Dumbledore said, speaking to his professors in one of the many meetings that would take place before the next year. 

  
  


“Ah, but I was invited.” D’Mon said, before bowing and then looking back up. “I am D’Monkrxarus, Elder Dragon, Platinum Knight of Bahamut, the Great Platinum one.” He said, smiling at Dumbledore’s eyes widening. 

  
  


“My deepest apologies, great dragon.” Dumbledore said, not about to dismiss the dragon who had never answered any kind of missive. “Please, come sit.” He said, gesturing in front of his desk where the professors sat. 

  
  


“I shall stand, I rather enjoy the ambient magic in the room.” D’Mon said, his eyes roaming the staff. “Please, do not let me interrupt.” He said, before he started walking around the room. Those who had a greater ability to sense magic, through skill or otherwise, could almost taste the almost pure radiance coming from this Dragon. They looked on in awe, before they went on with the meeting. Dumbledore cutting it short, and for once none of the staff were upset, not even Severus. 

“Please, have a seat, my lord.” Dumbledore said, getting a soft inner smirk from the Dragon. This wizard knew his place, and while D’Mon was not that type of being, it was amusing the Black part of him. 

  
  


“So, why is it that you wish for me to teach these children, Wizard?” D’Mon said, and Dumbledore was not agitated at being spoken to in such a fashion. 

  
  


“Well, you are a paragon of the light. You know, I am very sure, a myriad of ways to combat the dark arts. I see no-one better.” Dumbledore said, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling. The even think of trying to use his passive Legilimency, was such a stupid thought, he barely gave it a second's consideration. 

  
  


“Hmmm… you are correct, Wizard.” D’Mon said, stroking his chin softly. “There are few greater than myself, my mate included, who have a greater knowledge than I in this area.” He said, before nodding. “So be it, I shall take this position. I will be living in my home in the forest, and I shall have a kobold here at all times if I am to be contacted while not in these halls.” He said, and Dumbledore nodded, like an eager child. D’mon got up with a smile, nodding. 

  
  


“Marvelous, marvelous!” Dumbledore said, getting up and bowing softly as well, with D’mon grinning lightly. 

  
  


“My salary, Wizard, will be going to better the school. It shall be used for nothing else, because truly, teaching exuberant youth is it’s own payment.” D’Mon said, before nodding and turning to leave. 

  
  


Dumbledore sighed and sat down again. That went well, yes, it went very well. The dragon could have laughed at him, or been furious, instead he had agreed. The best part, was that he was sure the curse would be no-more at the end of the next year. Voldemort had been powerful, that was for sure, but nothing compared to a True Dragon, especially one of such an age. 

  
~D~

As D’Mon has said, his mate arrived the day after. Harry met her when he had roused to get something to eat, blinking at the heavily armored, short yet stout dwarven female. He blinked softly, and only relaxed when he saw the symbol of Bahamut on her right arm. Said arm dropped, as she had been drinking from a large stein, before she looked at him. 

  
  


“Oi, you must be the wee thing that took me mate’s name.” The woman said, and Harry blinked before bowing softly. “No, no. None of that, now.” She said, sliding off the chair and walking towards him, armor dissolving into fine, gentle robes. “I should be the one bowing, I did invade your home after all.” She said, before giving Harry a hug. Harry froze for a moment, before hugging back with a small smile. Sirius’ hugs were nice, as were Hermione’s, but this hug was… warm, comforting, inviting... like a mother's. 

“You and D’Mon are welcome here, my lady.” Harry said, after pulling back. He was about her height, she had an inch or two on him, but he would grow taller than she, at least in her current form. “I am afraid, however, he did not tell me your name, my lady.” He said, and she huffed. 

  
  


“Enough of that ‘my lady’, business. My name is Melturina, Platinum Knight of Bahamut, the great Platinum one.” Melturina said, and he smiled and bowed ever so slightly. “Melu is fine, or Mel.” She shrugged, before giving him a hug, then looking him over. “You’re a wee thing, and I know you’re young, but you can stand to gain a few pounds.” She said, and he blushed softly and then was seated at his table, as she went to cook for him, while talking gently with him. He liked that, and he watched her work, and talked back with her, a smile on his face. 

  
  


~D~

Sirius and Remus smiled softly at each other, then back at the sight before them. Melturina was currently teaching, along with D’Mon, young Harry how to read and write in what was referred to as the ‘giant’ language. With it, he would be able to speak to trolls, goblins, orcs and of course, giants. While there was nothing spectacular about the scene, that was what made it so smile worthy. The two males loved their godson, but they just didn’t have the mentality required for what Harry needed. He needed a mother and a father, and while Lily and James would never be replaced, these two were damned good substitutes. 

  
  


It was a small scene, but often times Remus and Sirius would see such things. From learning a new language, to new magic that a wizard couldn't hope to learn. All the way to just watching them in draconian form play with the younger dragon in a way only dragons could. It was always a wonderful, welcome sight. 

  
  


~D~

  
  


Dumbledore had been right, and it made him slightly smug. The curse on the DADA position was a thing of the past, and it would never be returning he was sure of that. Tom was doing his own thing, and though he was being quite in his workings, Dumbledore was sure he was just biding his time before he struck. Either way, it was nice to have a Defense professor last more than a year, especially as scores and the like were at a record high. D’Mon was loved by the students, and the faculty loved him as well. The only one who would rival the affection he garnered from the staff was his wife, whom part way through second year sent Prof. Binns to the next great adventure, and took his place. 

  
  


The students, though they missed their quasi-free period, started to enjoy History of Magic. Both Second and third year were uneventful, as a school year should be. Dumbledore was looking forward to the upcoming year, however. His school would be host to the Tri-Wizard tournament, and it would be a grand thing indeed. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And, that is where I have decided to stop. Everything has been derailed, with the arrival of the Dragons, along with the reformation of Tom. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed in some fashion. Please, read and review, thank you. Til next time. 


End file.
